


Emotion Overload

by SpaceBabyKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keithmas Exchange 2018, Long overdue sorry, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith never cries, especially around Shiro, but this time he can't help himself.And he wants something afterward that Shiro can give him.





	Emotion Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this. It isn't my best work, plus Grammarly doesn't work for me right now and that's the program I use. ;; Glad I got to create this.
> 
> Sob, I mixed sadness & sex together.

Emotions ran high, especially in a stressful situation such as the one he was going through. The fights that he was having with Shiro was all being brought down on him, all one big stressful situation that he wanted to stop. He didn't understand why they were fighting at this point, that was the thing.

Was it Keith's inability to communicate properly with his boyfriend? Was it the fact that Keith seemed far too distant that Shiro didn't think he would ever be able to grasp at him again?

Keith didn't know the reasoning behind his disconnection to his boyfriend aside from the fact that he felt everyone else got his attention aside from Keith. Shiro this, Shiro that; Shiro hang out with us, Shiro don't forget about us. Each text message he would see from Shiro's phone, each call he could hear loud and clear; Keith didn't know what to do think at this point. He wanted Shiro's attention, he did, but he wanted his attention far too much for the other to properly be giving it to him. All that aside, he was also worried about the talks they have been having when it came to their future and all their responsibilities. Keith wanted to have a family with Shiro, and he wanted to be married to him, but he didn't know if he was a fit parent for it.

"Keith?"

Keith didn't say a word when he heard Shiro speak. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying his best not to say anything to the male. If Keith said anything, he felt like he would be saying something that would piss Shiro off, and of course, Keith didn't want to do that to him.

Well, not exactly piss Shiro. He never got that mad, just frustrated with Keith for him being confused and unable to answer the correct questions.

"Keith."

Keith shook his head, pressing his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "I don't want to talk, Shiro..."

"Baby, please..." Shiro sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I just want to know _why_  you don't like the thought of being married in general? It kind of hurts when I hear you say that, especially with how long we've been together. I thought you would be understanding that this is what I want."

Keith shook his head again, pressing his face into his knees. "I don't want to talk..." He whispered. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you that, but talking about these things make me ten times more anxious about them, Shiro. I like things how they are right now!"

"Keith, we've been together for years now! I don't want to pressure you into something like this, but don't you think it's going to be time soon to think about having a family together and getting married?"

Keith felt the tears forming in his eyes. It's not like he didn't want to have all of that with Shiro, but he feared it. He feared the responsibilities and the fact that he might raise a family. What if he ends up becoming his mother and having to leave his family behind, or his father and ends up dead? He's already lost so much when it came to a family that he didn't think he would be able to raise one on his own.

"Keith, answer me... Please..."

"Why don't you listen to me?! Shiro, I don't know what to do when it comes to any of that! I already don't get your attention as is because you're too busy with your social life! I'm anxious about starting up a family of our own, especially since my family history isn't the best!" Keith closed his eyes tightly, then he clenched his fists. "You're out often and you drag me along, but when I'm dragged along I feel like I'm just there for show and not to talk to anyone. I don't know how to communicate with your friends!"

The tears were beginning to fall.

"I love you so much! I love with you all my heart! I just don't know how to handle all of this! I'm not used to any of it, especially when it comes to being with someone as amazing as you! I know we've been together for so long, Shiro. I know you love me and cherish me, and so do I... I know that, but I'm just so scared to face it all... I'm just... So scared..." He pressed his face back into his knees.

And began to sob.

Shiro didn't know what do in this situation as he stared at Keith in shock, but what he did know was that he could wrap his arms around Keith and never let him go. He pressed his face into his hair as he moved his hands around his small body, trying to soothe the male. Keith shifted, planting his feet on the ground, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. It was an emotional overload; a mental breakdown. Keith has never cried this much before in his life, but he has cried before for Shiro. This, though, was all too much for him. This was all a big overwhelming mess that Keith couldn't understand anymore, and he didn't understand why he was crying so hard because of it.

But the tears kept falling, and Shiro's coos weren't able to stop it. Nothing would be able to stop it, at least right now. All he could do was cry, having never given himself time to cry anything out at any point in his life. He always stayed strong, and the only times he did cry was for his father and his death. Other than that, crying didn't come often for him.

"Keith, please... Talk to me, baby. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you upset, I never mean to make you upset. Please, just talk to me." Shiro pressed kisses to his head, trying to make Keith happy in any way. He knew that kisses and affection sometimes got to Keith, but this time... Keith kept crying no matter what he did.

Keith kept sobbing.

Slowly, Keith picked up his head, gazing up towards Shiro, trying to rub away the tears from his eyes but they just kept occurring. He could hardly speak, words trembling the more he tried to get out. It was useless at this point to even try and vocalize his thoughts, primarily about the topic that was making him cry in the first place. He knew Shiro wanted to hear more from him and wanted Keith to share his thoughts, but at this time he was unable to do so. Not until he stopped.

Keith didn't know if he would ever stop.

"Keith... I'm sorry..." Shiro whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, trying to dry away the tears by rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. "Listen to me, I promise to not talk about it ever again if you don't want me to. I know how much it hurts you, so I won't bring it up again."

Keith shook his head quickly. not wanting to hear that from Shiro. He wanted him to bring it up again, but at the same time, Keith didn't know how much he would be able to stomach. The tears were uncontrollable, a flow down his cheeks, and every time he tried to wipe them away, nothing would be able to stop them from staining his cheeks again.

"Shiro! I want... I want a family with you! I do!" Keith finally let out, a choked sob leaving him afterward. "I just... I don't know know if I could handle it or do it!" He covered his face up, wanting to hide from his shame and misery. "I don't... Know if I could be a good parent as someone who lost their parents in the beginning. I had my dad, yeah, but... but I can barely remember him..."

"Keith, you're shaking..." Shiro held his body close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You should have just told me this in the first place. I've never seen you cry so much before..." He was worried about Keith, especially since he didn't stop crying. Did he keep it in for so long that the pain was much more intense than it should be?

"I've just... Never cried..."

"Let it all out baby," Shiro whispered into his ear. He rubbed his back nice and slow, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Just let it all out. Cry until you can't cry anymore. Do it for me, Keith."

Keith nodded his head slowly. "Okay..." He let out shakily. "Okay... I'll try my hardest..." He whispered.

  
Keith cried for what seemed like hours.

Shiro continued to cuddle with him and cradle him for what seemed like those hours. It felt good to have someone there, but Keith also felt horrible that he was keeping him here and not letting Shiro do anything he wanted to do for the day. When Keith finally calmed down, though, Shiro picked his head up and stared into his eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, tilting his head to the side to deepen it. Keith kissed back, not wanting to let go of the moment, and wanted to cherish it for what seemed like forever.

When the kiss broke, Keith was running his fingers through the male's hair, foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes. He let out a soft sigh, rubbing Shiro's shoulders slowly, his eyes gazing longingly into his.

"I do want to raise a family with you... I do want to get married... I just fear that I'll never be ready for it when you want me to be ready. I want to be ready now, I do, but there is nothing I can do when I have this fear that I'll just leave them as my mother did..."

Shiro shook his head quickly. "You and I both know that will never happen. You will always love your children, and you and I both know that you won't ever do something like that to your family. Your mom had to leave. But here she is now, with you, and here we are now together and have been for a long time. Things are okay now."

Keith closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He didn't think he had it in him to cry all over again, so he tried to relax and take deep breaths. Shiro was right. His mom had to do it for his greater good, and Keith would make damn sure he would never have to leave his kids.

"You always know what to say to calm me down, Shiro. I just need to stop overthinking things and try to get through it. But, I do want to marry you, and I want you to know that. I have always wanted to marry you, and considering how long we've been together, I find that we should have been engaged a long time ago. I should let my fears get the best of me. I'm just glad that you're here to help me out when I really need it."

Shiro nodded his head, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, then pressed a kiss to his lips. This time, he didn't break it, pressing his body a little closer until he was pulling Keith onto his lap. Shiro ran his fingers slowly through Keith's hair, gripping it gently when he deepened the kiss and decided to gently push his tongue into Keith's mouth.

Keith let out a gentle moan with a soft sigh escaping him soon after. He then pressed himself a little bit against the male, rubbing Shiro's shoulders nice and slowly. When Keith pulled his head away to get some air, Shiro made way to kiss down Keith's neck.

"I want us to get married... I want to put on a ring on your finger, Keith..." Shiro whispered against his skin. "And if you're ready, then it might come soon..."

"I'm ready, Shiro. I have to stop fearing it. I need to embrace it," Keith mumbled, letting out a gentle moan when Shiro nipped and sucked at his skin. "I need to embrace the... the thought. Why should I be scared of marrying the man of my dreams anyway? You're all I've ever wanted and nothing will ever stop me from... from having you in my life."

Shiro grunted against his neck, then nodded his head. "Good, baby... Then let me show you how much I appreciate that." He whispered, rubbing up and down Keith's sides. "I want to make sure you know in every way possible how happy and loved you make me feel. I just want to make you feel the same way all the time, Keith."

Keith nodded his head slowly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Then go ahead..."

Picking Keith up, Shiro carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He set Keith down gently on the bed, running his fingers up and down Keith's sides when he moved on the bed to hover over him. He tugged Keith's shirt up and over his head, throwing it off to the side. Shiro did the same with his own shirt, leaning down to kiss Keith when finally he knew very little would get in the way.

The kiss was warm and intimate, his lips slowly and gently moving against his, trying to appreciate Keith's body and his kisses more. As Shiro's lips moved against his, Shiro also slowly moved his hips against Keith's. Keith was warm and inviting in every single way, always tugging Shiro closer and closer to him until finally, Shiro broke and gave into the temptation.

Keith is always a temptation.

"Mm... Shiro... Fuck me already..." Keith whispered, running his fingers slowly through Shiro's soft hair. "Please, I need you inside of me."

Shiro chuckled, nodding his head slowly. Then, he pressed his face against Keith's neck, trying to slide down his pants and underwear. "Needy, needy." He moved up to press kisses to Keith's cheeks. "Baby, you sure you're good with this? Are you okay and everything?" He rubbed his cheeks nice and slow, then rubbed the male's chest, fingers flicking at Keith's nipples.

"Yes, Shiro... I want you to make me feel good. All that crying has left me feeling weird, and I don't want to feel weird anymore. I want to feel good with you." Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling when Shiro blinked up at him. "You're cute."

Shiro laughed and then nodded his head. He finally tugged off Keith's pants and underwear, moving to undo his own pants. He finally shrugged all of their clothing off, reaching over to grab the lube from the drawer next to the bed. Keith was already getting himself ready, sucking gently on his fingers before moving them down to his entrance. He circled it, then slipped two of the fingers in, trying to open himself up for Shiro.

Shiro was eager the moment he saw Keith fucking himself open. His lips were all over his chest and his neck, groaning when he heard moans slip past Keith's lips. He wasn't even mad that Keith had started without him. He was more so happy that Keith wanted him so much that he would try and prepare himself a little before they had sex.

"Ngh..." Keith groaned and arched his back slightly. "I want you inside of me, Shiro... Please..."

Shiro grabbed Keith's wrist gently, moving his hand away from his ass. He kissed at his cheeks and slowly made his way down his neck, rubbing Keith's sides slowly. "Baby, you're crying again." He whispered against his skin. "Do you need a moment, or do you really want to do this?"

Keith blinked up at him and rubbed his eyes slowly. "I didn't even know that I was..." He whispered, rubbing the tears away quickly. "I guess... My brain isn't all that there..." He mumbled, only to then wrap his arms around Shiro slowly. "I do... I do want this. I'm happy. I want you, especially since it's been a while..."

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair slowly. "Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm positive."

Shiro let out a gentle sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He rubbed his head gently, wanting to make sure he was soothing his future husband to the highest expectations. He rocked his cock slowly against his, then slid it down to press the tip of his cock against his entrance. He pushed into Keth slowly, pressing his face into his neck. Keith let out gentle moans the more the other pushed into his ass.

God, it felt so damn good.

Keith pressed against Shiro gently, rocking his hips when Shiro began to rock his. He wanted to move with the male every step of the way, and it was easy to do.

The sex was always amazing, Keith liked to say. Shiro moved in ways that had Keith moaning, and as he gradually sped up Keith got louder. He was never a quiet lover, not with Shiro, and he would do anything to show that Shiro's love and devotion meant a lot to him every step of the way. Shiro's movements were growing rapidly, and his hands gripped Keith's hips tightly. Pounding away at Keith meant no worries had to be said.

And Keith didn't mind it. He liked hiding away from their worries, except this time, they didn't have to.

Their worries were already over and done with.

Shiro grunted as he leaned down, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder as he thrusts his hips forward repeatedly. He continued to grip Keith's hips, caressing them with his thumb for a bit of added intimacy. Keith let out the moan Shiro generally tended to prefer over others, the sweet little ones that he would never let anyone else hear. He could also tell that Keith was close to his release, and Shiro will admit that he was close to his own.

"Keith, baby... Going to cum..." He mumbled to him, pressing more kisses to his neck. "Baby, fuck... I'm..."

Keith let out a loud cry of pleasure and came, tightening around Shiro, causing Shiro to push all the way in and release inside of his baby. He pumped him full, sliding in and out slowly to ride out his orgasm, and then pulled out slowly when he was done. Keith moved a hand down and groaned, trying to keep the cum in, but then moved his hand away to grip the sheets when he couldn't.

"Cute..." Shiro mumbled, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you happy? We will still need to talk about everything at some point, baby..."

"I'm as happy as I can be, okay?" Keith let out gently, a small smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to the male's nose. "I love you, Takashi. I'm sorry for crying and for freaking out on you..." He then played with his hair, only to then nuzzle his face into his neck. "You felt really good..."

"I know baby. I love you, too... Now let's relax, okay?"

Relaxation. It was key to every situation. He was glad that he could relax with someone who will always be in his future. He would cry throughout their future together, that was for sure, but it's better to let things out rather than keep things in.


End file.
